The Aftermath
by chicagofirefan609
Summary: Matt's gone missing, Gabby's pregnant. What will happen now. Some chapters may be a crossover, but not all!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy my new Dawsey story! Please review**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO FIRE CHICAGO PD NBC GLOBAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Gabby stood in her old apartment, cops now all around her. She didn't know what to think. She knew Matt didn't kill the girl she saw laying on the floor. He couldn't if he wanted to. He could never do that to someone, but someone sure wanted it to look like he did! She needed to get a hold of Severide, let him know he's gonna need another place to stay for a while, and that his best friend was missing and the prime suspect in a murder case. She got her phone out of her pocket. She dialed Severide's number and hoped he would hear it and pick up.

"Hello" she heard on the other end

"Kelly, it's Gabby. You need to get back to the apartment NOW!" She said, Kelly could tell something was wrong by the tone in her voice. He could also hear all the comotion in the back ground.

"I'm on my way. Gabby, what's going on?" he asked worried

"It's better I tell you in person." she said "And don't drive if you've been drinking. They're are some cops here." she said not wanting him to get in trouble.

Cops? Why are there cops there? Kelly thought to himself. Maybe they just had some guys over from the 21st. He tried to reason, but decided against driving and called a cab.

Just then Voight and the rest of the intelligence unit walked in, minus Antonio, who was already there.

"Who found the body?" Voight asked

"Gabby." Antonio answered.

"Okay, get her questioned." Voight said

"On it." Antonio said

"No, not you Antonio, it didn't work out well when Halstead questioned his brother, he got blamed for some things, so Halstead you go ahead and question."

"Yes sir" Halstead said

Antonio agreed. He didn't won't to do anything that would hurt him or his sister anymore.

Gabby could hear the conversation going on. Great she thought my ex-boyfriend is gonna question me about my ex-boyfriend/babies father missing! Just great!

"Gabby."

"Jay."

"I need to question you."

"I have to wait on Kelly and explain to him what's going on."

"Voight wants you questioned now. I'll have Erin tell us when he's here."

"I wanna be the one to tell him what's going on."

"I'll be sure and tell them." Halstead said, then he walked over to the other detectives and told them.

"You have anywhere we can talk private." Jay asked

"Yea, uhh, this way." Gabby lead him to Matt's room, she wasn't sure that she would be able to handle going in there, but she didn't want to invade Kelly's space. When she walked in the room her heart sank, and the look on her face told Jay who's room it was.

"Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else?" Jay asked

"We're good here." Gabby said setting down on the bed.

"So, what time did you get here?"

"Uhh. around 9:00."

"Okay, what did you come over for?"

"I had some news to tell Matt."

"What kind of news?"

"Matt don't know, you're not gonna know."

"Gabby, I have to ask."

"Go on."

"K, are you and Matt together at the time?"

"No, we broke up a couple of months ago."

"Okay, so is there anyone else living here with him?"

"Kelly."

"Okay" He was about to say something else when Erin came over the radio saying Kelly was there. Gabby walked out of the room. He was gonna have to figure out what she came over to the apartment for. Voight was gonna wanna know.

"What do you got Jay? You know why she came over here?" Voight asked.

"No, all she said was she had some news to tell Matt, but wouldn't say what." Halstead replied

"What's their relationship?" Voight

"They're broke up" Halstead and Antonio both replied at the same time.

"Okay. We need to find out why she was over here." Voight said

"Kelly!"

"Gabby, what's going on?" Kelly asked confused

"I came over to tell Matt something and no one answered, but the door was open so I came in and there was a girl laying in the floor dead, and they can't find Matt." Gabby said now crying. Kelly pulled her into a hug, not only did she need one, but he did too.

"Gabby" Antonio said, him and Halstead approaching. "We need you to tell us why you came over."

"To tell Matt some news." Gabby replied.

"Yes, but what was the news?" Antonio asked

"I...I can't tell you." She said. She had never said that to Antonio, she had always told him EVERYTHING. But she was gonna tell Matt first.

"Gabriela" Antonio said

"Look Antonio, I want to tell you, I really do. But I haven't told Matt yet, so I can't tell you."

"You need to tell us. It could help us find him."

"No, this news can't. I'm the only one who knows."

"You don't know that."

"I know that for a fact. Antonio, when you find Matt, I will tell him, then I will gladly tell you."

Antonio knew his sister was stuborn, but he needed her to tell him why she was over there so they could clear her.

"Gabs, I know you wanna tell Matt first but if you don't tell us, we can't clear you as a suspect." Halstead took over for Antonio.

"What are you gonna arrest me if I don't tell you?" Gabby asked

"We may have to." Halstead said

"Fine, you wanna know why I came over here? I came over here to tell Matt that he was gonna be a dad. Then I get here to find a girl on the floor murdered and him missing. So there that's why I came over here. I'm pregnant. You happy now that you know?" Gabby asked storming off to Matt's room, what used to be their room.

Kelly and Antonio exchanged a look as if who's gonna go after her.

"It's probably best to give her a few minutes to cool down. Then I'll go check on her." Antonio said


	2. Chapter 2

**To clear things up, Antonio and Voight don't want to look at Matt as a suspect, but they have to since the murder was in his apartment. They needed to know why Gabby was over at the apartment, they didn't know if the news was relevant, because they didn't know what it was. Their main focus is to find Matt, but they have to go over everything at the scene first to look for any clues.**

 **Also Chili is not on Ambo in this story! And Mills is still there and on squad. P.S. I don't know if I'll be able to work it in this chapter, but Brett does NOT know about the baby. Only the Intelligence detectives and Kelly know about the baby!**

 **Also sorry if I spell anyone's name wrong! I'm not the best speller.**

 **Thanks for reading enjoy and review!**

 **Disclaimer I do NOT own NBC Global Chicago Fire Chicago PD or any of the characters! (Cause if I did Matt would not be missing, and this Dawsey baby would have happened along time ago!)**

It had been a 2 weeks since Matt had been missing, Gabby didn't know what to do. She had taken furlow 2 weeks, but she couldn't go back to work on truck. So she put in a request to go back on ambo. She knew that it would bring a lot of questions from the guys, but she had to hide she was pregnant for as long as possible because she wanted to tell Matt before them. She knew that in a month or so she was gonna start showing, but Antonio will find Matt by then, is what she kept telling herself. She hadn't been out of her and Brett's apartment since she went home that night. Guys from the house kept stopping by to see if she was okay. She was tired of people asking her if she was okay or not. No she wasn't okay her ex-fiance and father of her baby, that no one knew about, was missing. Antonio stopped by all the time to check on her telling her that the stress wasn't good for the baby. She knew that, but with Matt missing, how could she not be worried and stressed. She had to go back to work today. Face the outside world. When all she wanted was to stay in her apartment all day and wait for Antonio to come tell her that they found Matt, that he was okay, and that her baby was going to have a father. She put her car in drive and drove off to the firehouse. She pulled up to the firehouse for the first time in what seemed like forever. She saw Severide sitting over by his car waiting on her. She knew he had been going through a lot with Matt missing also, but he had been there for her. Especially since he knew she was pregnant.

She walked up on the floor and heard Brett talking to the guys, "Have any of you seen Chout, he's usually here by now."

Then Herman got everyone's attention saying "Ey, there's our Candidate!" Everyone erupted in cheers! Chief stepped out on the floor, Gabby hadn't told Chief why she wanted to go back on ambo, she just said she didn't want to be on truck anymore.

"Can I have everyone's attention" Chief said "Dawson has an announcement to make." Everyone looked at her waiting for her to speak.

"I'm transferring back to Ambo 61." Dawson said, everyone stared at her with confusion. She was making one hell of a firefighter. "I've just decided that is what is best for me right now." Kelly gave her a squeeze on the shoulder trying to tell her it was gonna be alright.

"Well at least I'm not partnered with Chout anymore." Brett said breaking the silence, she knew her roommate had been acting weird, she just didn't know why.

The bells went off and everyone took off to their truck, Herman had took over at Lt. on truck and Smith was filling in for him. He didn't know if they were going to get a new candidate soon now or not.

"So...what's up?" Brett asked Dawson once they were in the Ambo.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't just decide to transfer back to ambo, you broke up with Casey to be on truck, so what's going on?"

"I just decided that being a firefighter wasn't for me." Dawson lied. Brett knew she wasn't going to get anywhere so she just let it go.

-BACK AT THE FIREHOUSE AFTER THE CALL-

Everyone was sitting in the common room, Mills had offered to cook lunch.

"So, everyone, drinks at Molly's after shift 10% off in light of Dawson being back." Herman said

"Thanks Herman, but I can't make it." Dawson said

"Can't make it?" Herman asked

"I have plans tonight" Dawson lied

"Okay, well another time? I take back what I said Dawson ain't there full price drinks!" Herman said. Everyone laughed.

"Come on Dawson, 10% off drinks, you sure you can't rearrange your plans tonight?" Cruz asked

"Sorry Cruz, I can't" Of course she didn't have plans, but she couldn't go out drinking. Just then her phone rang.

 _"Antonio"_ Everyone got quiet at his name

 _"Gabby, listen we got a lead to an old abandon warehouse. We are on our way there now. I'll let you know as soon we get there."_

 _"Thanks Antonio."_

5 minutes later the bells went off. Ambo 61 to a warehouse on Kennedy St. Dawson and Brett took off. They arrived on scene and Gabby saw all the cop cars all around, including Antonio's. She ran inside as fast as she could. Brett not putting together what was going on chased after her. She saw Antonio standing right inside the warehouse door.

"Antonio"

"Gabby, hey what are you doing here?" he asked confused. He had tried calling her but she didn't answer the phone.

"We got called here what's going on. Where's Matt?"

"Follow me." he said that explains why she didn't answer her phone. She didn't hear it in the ambo. At this time he was thanking God that Matt was awake right now. He wasn't sure how Gabby would react to him unconscious. He was beaten pretty badly though, but he was willing to do questioning right then.

"Matt" Gabby basically yelled when she saw him.

"Gabby." He said back surprised and relieved. He hadn't seen her in so long. And going without her this long, had made him realize that he didn't want to go another day without her again. He just had to find a way to tell her. He knew from Antonio that Gabby had been worried sick about him.

"Are you okay?" Gabby asked

"I'm good. Just a little banged up! I'll be fine though. Are you okay.?" he said.

"I am now." she said. "Matt come mere." she said pulling him over to where they were alone.

"What" asked Matt.

"I just thought I should tell you I'm not a candidate on truck anymore." Gabby said

"What? Why?" Matt asked in confusion

"Because you be on truck when your pregnant!" Gabby said

"That's great news Gabby! How long have you known?" Matt said now excited.

"I came over to your apartment the night you went missing to tell you!" Gabby said

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Gabs." Matt said

"It wasn't your fault. All that matter is your okay now, and your gonna be a dad!" Gabby said. Matt wrapped her in a big hug.

"We should probably tell the guys that your okay." Gabby said

"Why don't we surprise them?" Matt asked.

"Sounds good to me. And we can tell them our news!" Gabby said as they walked off. "Brett you ready"


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I know this is short, but I will not have internet again until July 5th at least, cause I will be out of town. So I'm sorry that there will be no updates between now and then.**

 **Hope you enjoy and review!**

 **DISCLAIMER I do NOT own Chicago Fire Chicago PD NBC Global or any of the characters!**

"You will never believe the patient we just had." Gabby said to everyone as they walked back in.

"That bad?" Herman asked

"You don't even know maybe I shouldn't have put in a transfer." Gabby said "Oh and everyone come out to the floor, I have something I wanna show you!"

"Okay" Herman said "Let's go everyone."

"Severide you coming?" Dawson asked

"I think I'm gonna stay here. Oh and did you here anything from Antonio?" Kelly asked

"You're coming, trust me you want to. And yea, he said it was a dead end." Gabby lied at the last part.

"Do I really have to?" Kelly asked, unless it was on a call he wasn't himself. He had lost both of his best friends. He was lost.

"Yea Kel, you do!" Gabby said

"Fine, but this better be good." Kelly said

"Oh, it is!" Gabby laughed.

"Okay everyone, over by the ambo." Gabby said

"What have you got us doing?" Asked Kelly.

"Just wait." Gabby said

"Alright, you ready?" Gabby asked

"Just get on with it Gabs." Kelly said

Gabby opened the doors and Matt walked out.

"Told you guys he was a bad patient." Gabby laughed "That should have been a pretty big clue."

Everyone yelled with excitement.

"Gabby, you lied to me. You said Antonio called and said it was a dead end." Kelly teased, acting hurt

"My bad!" Gabby laughed

"20% off drinks tonight at Molly's in light of Casey being back.!" Herman said

"And you better be there, cause if you're not there we don't get the discount." Cruz said jokingly.

"So you gonna clear your plans to celebrate tonight Dawson." Herman asked "Your first drink is on me!"

"As much as I would love to I can't" Dawson said

"What do you mean you can't? Casey's back, come have some drinks and celebrate."

"There's one problem, I can't drink." Dawson said

"Why can't you drink?" asked Otis confused.

"Same reason I had to transfer from 81." Dawson confirmed everyone's thoughts, Otis still confused, you could see it on his face.

"She's pregnant Otis." Casey said

"Oh congratulations!" Otis said along with everyone else in the room. Everyone could tell by the grin on Matt's face it was his. Most of them had figured it was, but they had been broken up long enough that she would be showing. So they must have gotten back together, they thought.

"Alright, well we have to take Matt to the hospital to get checked out." Gabby said

"I'll come with you." Kelly said

"Okay." Gabby said as her, Matt, and Kelly got in the back and Brett got in to drive.

-In the ambo-

"I'm still confused on when you two got together. Matt came home every night and you were never with him Dawson." Kelly said

"You know when you got hurt in the hospital bomb?" Dawson asked.

"Oh, so you used my being hurt and out of the house to get together?" Kelly asked faking offended.

"Sure did." Matt said laughing.

"Good to have you back man." Kelly said

"Good to be back." Matt replied.

"Oh, and we need a new place to live!" Kelly said not sure where to bring up the subject

"So I've been told." Matt said remembering Antonio had told him there was a murder in his living room floor.

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this ain't a chapter, but I should be able to work on chapter's this next couple of weeks, but I won't be able to post. An idea popped in my head and I wanted to know what y'all thought. I was gonna stick more to the shows story line, minus the fact that Chili's gone and Mills is still there, but then I thought what if Casey got custody of Violet? I have a few ideas to go off that, but what do y'all think about him getting custody of her. A good idea or no?!**

 **And to the person who reviewed saying it was not logical. All that stuff is to come in the chapter that are coming.! You will find out what's going on with Matt ect. He's still trying to process that he's back after all this! So bare with me as the details come!**

 **Thanks for your reviews! Sorry I can't get another chapter up between now and the 5th. I barely had time to write this before I left!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First, I just wanna say that I don't know how a jail phone call goes...or how to spell all the names...but I tried my best! Thank y'all please review!**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **(or Casey wouldn't be missing and him and Dawson would have got married already! And CF wouldn't be on break till November!)**

2 weeks later

Matt and Gabby laid in the bed in their new apartment that they were sharing with Kelly. Matt hadn't been sleeping very well at night with all that had happened. But him being himself, he just kept telling everyone he was fine. Dawson could tell something was wrong but she didn't want to push it, they had just gotten back together.

It was the night before Matt's first shift back, since he had no major injuries he didn't have to take much time off. He dozed off and was actually sleeping, that's when he started having a nigh mare. He started shaking, which woke Gabby up.

"Matt" she shook "Matt it's Gabby wake up everything's fine you're back home. You're gonna be okay." she said reassuring Matt and herself.

"Huh?" Matt said waking up. "I'm fine. I'm fine." he said hoping to get Gabby off his case, knowing it wouldn't work. He just wanted everything to go back to normal, and him being back with Gabby and going back to work was the start of that. He couldn't help but think that maybe Antonio and them didn't get everyone and there was still people out there after him, and now his family. Which he couldn't risk. He loved them to much, he couldn't imagine something happening to them.

"Matt, baby talk to me."

"I'm good now, just go back to sleep"

"Not until you talk to me, I'm here for you. What'd you tell me the night after we got engaged? This ring on my finger ain't just for sex? You have to talk to me Matt."

"I just... I just keep thinking what if there is someone still out there? What if they try to come after me again? Or worse? What if they come after you and hurt you or the baby?"

"Hey. Listen to me, it's all gonna be okay. There's a cop outside the apartment and the firehouse since we didn't take the witness protection, it's all gonna be fine. You just have to trust. Okay?"

"Yea. I know Gabby. But I can't help but wonder. I mean the cops were supposed to have my back last time you know."

"Yea, Matt. I do. I blamed Antonio for you going missing, he was supposed to be looking after you."

Just then Matt's phone rang.

phone call...

"Who's calling at 2am?" Gabby asked

"I don't know." Matt said and picked up the phone

 _"You have a collect call from inmate Christy Casey to accept press 1 to decline press 2" Matt jumped up and pressed 1_

 _"What's going on Christy?" he asked_

 _"Matt, I need you to go pick up Violet. It was an accident. I'm sorry!"_

 _"Christy, what happened."_

 _"I went out with some friends and had a wreck, Angela is in the hospital and they don't think she is gonna make it. I was driving Matt. I don't know what I'm gonna do."_

 _"Okay, calm down. Where is Violet?"_

 _"She's at Katie's house staying the night. But I want you to go pick her up. Can you?"_

 _"Yea, of course. What Katie's mom's number?"_

 _"555-264-3254"_

 _"Okay, listen Christy everything is going to be alright." Matt said right before the call ran out of time and hung up._

 _End phone call..._

"What's going on Matt is everything okay." Gabby asked worried.

"I need to go pick up Violet. Christy's been arrested. I'll explain when I get back." Matt said jumping out of bed getting dressed.

"I'm coming with you." Said Gabby. Now getting up to get dressed also.

"Great. I'll explain on the way! Now I have to call Katie's mom and see where they live." Matt said dialing the number. Walking out the door with Gabby not far behind.

 **Yes, I used the Heather Darden storyline! Lol! Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **I know this is a very very short chapter. But I had just a little bit of time on my hands and thought I could give y'all and update! I'm sorry I haven't gave y'all any updates the past couple weeks. I have been really busy and still am. And with school about to start, I'm gonna get even worse. I will try and write a few chapter ahead so I can try and update for y'all once a week! But I'm taking all AP classes so I'll have a lot to do! I will try but can't promise anything.**


End file.
